


Starlight

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Hobbit inspired, Specifically Tauriel and Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“York, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Agent York is currently recovering from three broken ribs and some head damage, but he will be fine.” Delta reported to the voice, a burst of green light illuminating the darkness of  York’s eyelids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

“York, how are you feeling?”

 

Said agent’s eyelids fluttered weakly in response to the voice breaking the silence of the previously empty medical ward. In the end, he resigned to keeping his eyes closed. Anesthetic coursed through his veins, making him feel sluggish, but all the same grateful for the relief of the throbbing pain coming from his side. The mission hadn’t left him with any injuries too serious, considering their line of work.

 

“Agent York is currently recovering from three broken ribs and some head damage, but he will be fine.” Delta reported to the voice, a burst of green light illuminating the darkness of York’s eyelids.

 

Groaning, York shook his head slightly to try and dispel some of the grogginess that fogged up his mind. “D, whozzat?” He mumbled.

 

There was a brief pause before Delta flickered and reappeared next to York’s head instead of over it. “Agent Carolina has stopped by to visit and make sure that your condition is stable, Agent York.”

 

York forced his eyes open once more and glanced around. Except for Delta, none of the lights in the medical ward were on. He supposed it was night time and everyone else was asleep; something he would like to get back to as well. Finally, his eyes settled on the blurry figure standing next to his bed. For a few moments, he was silent, before he chuckled and, with a small shake of his head, closed his eyes again. “Nice one, D…Carolina wouldn’t be here…”

 

A moment of silence engulfed the room and Delta flickered once more before reappearing over his freelancer’s chest. “Agent York, I’m afraid I don’t quite understand what you’re implying. Agent Carolina is-”

 

“You wanna know somethin’ about Carolina, D?” York interjected, a tired grin overtaking his face. When Delta gave no response, he let out another short laugh before continuing. “Carolina…she’s so…so far away…She walks in another world…made entirely of starlight…” The grin on his face grew larger as he thought of her; her training, her fighting, the dazzling blue-green soldier who lived to be the best and breathed greatness… “A world someone like me could only dream of being part of…”

 

Delta said nothing, but a slight hum let York know he was still there, hovering above him. A light pressure rested on his hand and, without thinking, he immediately squeezed back. “Hey, D…what are the statistics she could ever love me?” He asked absently, following up his question with an exhausted yawn.

 

For the third time that night, silence returned to the med bay as York drifted between consciousness and sleep. It was broken again by the same voice as before, with a short laugh and an increase of pressure on his hand.

“The odds seem to be in your favour, York.”


End file.
